


Skulduggery Pleasant Audio - The Series

by Jazzmania_Chronicle



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Crime Fighting, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Embedded Video, Family Loss, Fist Fights, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Undead, Vampires, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmania_Chronicle/pseuds/Jazzmania_Chronicle
Summary: The Skulduggery Pleasant Audiobooks - the edited version.
Relationships: Beryl Edgley/Fergus Edgley, Desmond Edgley/Melissa Edgley, Ghastly Bespoke/Tanith Low
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 01: "Stephanie" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange man appears at the late Gordon Edgley's funeral; The Edgley family attends the reading of the will.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


	2. Episode 02: "Little Girl, All Alone" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets attacked at Gordon's estate; Skulduggery comes to the rescue. The two get more acquainted and Stephanie learns a little more about the mysterious Skulduggery Pleasant.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


	3. Episode 03: "Meeting China Sorrows" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets a glimpse of the magic world of Skulduggery Pleasant. She meets the most beautiful woman and gets the next deadly surprise of the night.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


	4. Episode 04: "Ghastly" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefarian Serpine gets a visitor. Stephanie meets Ghastly Bespoke.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


	5. Episode 05: "The Gal in Black" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanith Low kills a troll and Stephanie meets her reflection.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


	6. Episode 06: "A Little Bit of Crime" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulduggery and Stephanie break into an art gallery; Stephanie encounters vampires for the first time.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


	7. Episode 07: "The Red Right Hand" | SEASON ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulduggery and Stephanie get an nefarious surprise back at Gordon's estate; Stephanie goes to China for help. Tanith Low returns.

Subscribe for more:

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCty_e3N4KZ1d1LU_kvgYgig>


End file.
